Escaping a pregnant woman's boyfriend
by Robin-no-ouji
Summary: Vieles ist passiert, nachdem Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte. Ron und Hermine waren verheiratet, Harry wohnte nun in Godric's Hollow... und Hermine war inzwischen schwanger. Doch auch in Harry's leben gibt es... kleine Veränderungen... [HPSS]


**_Escaping a pregnant woman's boyfriend_**

* * *

Autor: Robin

E-Mail: Robin-no-ouji(at)web.de

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch mache ich in irgendeiner Weise Geld hiermit. Dies obliegt einzig und allein Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Pairing: Harry/Snape

Note: Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk, für all die, die heute oder morgen am Computer sitzen und noch ein wenig lesen wollen. Ein One-shot zu dem es wahrscheinlich keine Fortsetzung geben wird, aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass es euch gefällt.

Diese Fanfiction „widme" ich KaylaisEvenstar: „Merry Christmas to you!" in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr bald wieder besser geht!

* * *

…

"Endlich weg!"

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als er endlich aus seiner Haustüre auf die Straße trat.

„Vertrieben aus dem eigenen Haus!" lachte er leicht amüsiert, leicht genervt.

Er hatte es einfach keine Sekunde länger mehr dort ausgehalten, denn er lebte im Moment nicht allein in Godric's Hollow, das er mit seinem 17. Geburtstag geerbt und in das er nach der Vernichtung Voldemort's schließlich eingezogen war.

Hermine wohnte seit ca. 3 Wochen ebenfalls bei ihm, denn sie war inzwischen schon im 9. Monat schwanger. Der Vater? Ron natürlich!

Bei den Weasleys konnte sie nicht bleiben, dort hatte sie keine Ruhe, bei ihren Eltern war die medizinische Verpflegung durch Heiler nicht gegeben, und alleine konnte man sie ja schließlich auch nicht lassen.

Also hatte Harry ihr und Ron angeboten, die verbleibende Zeit bei ihm zu wohnen, denn im Moment ging Harry keiner wirklichen Arbeit nach, und konnte ihnen somit Gesellschaft leisten. Und Arbeiten musste er auch nicht, bei seinem inzwischen enormen Vermögen, das sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte.

Doch das war eigentlich nicht das wirkliche Problem. Mit einer schwangeren Frau fertig zu werden war das Geringste für ihn, damit hatte er keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Im Gegenteil, er hatte es sogar sehr genossen, seiner besten Freundin beizustehen und das Baby wachsen zu sehen.

Das, was ihn heute aus seinem Haus getrieben hatte, war schlicht und ergreifend Ron. Sein Freund glich nämlich einem Wrack. Einem ziemlich nervenaufreibenden Wrack.

Er rannte sinnlos durch das Haus, betüttelte seine Freundin ohne Ende und machte in regelmäßigen Abständen den größten Blödsinn. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte er ihn mit den unsinnigsten was-wäre-wenn-Fragen in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Und Hermine saß nur da und rollte die Augen. Toll.

Der Grund für die ganze Aufregung war eigentlich ganz einfach: Heute war der errechnete Geburtstermin, und anders als Muggel, können Heiler diesen Zeitpunkt mit einer erstaunlich hohen Genauigkeit voraussagen.

Klar, es war nicht gerade seine beste Idee gewesen, gerade in so einem Moment zu gehen und Hermine allein zu lassen, aber Ron würde das schon irgendwie schaffen. Auch wenn ihn Harry insgeheim zu den Männern zählte, die bei der Geburt des Kindes ohnmächtig wurden.

Und bei dem Gedanken musste Harry kichern, trotz seiner strapazierten Nerven.

Doch dann stellte sich Harry eine andere, und viel wichtigere Frage: Wohin?

Von Weasleys hatte er im Moment genug und in zwei Tagen war Vollmond, hieß Remus war im Moment unausstehlich und man ließ ihn da besser in Ruhe.

„Hm… warum eigentlich nicht?" meinte er schließlich nach kurzem Überlegen und disapparierte…

„Mein Gott, ich fühl mich wieder wie ein kleines Kind!" schwärmte Harry schließlich, als er die altbekannten Türme emporblickte. Hogwarts.

Bei Nacht war das Schloss einfach atemberaubend schön, wie es da hoch oben auf den Felsen thronte, tausend Lichter aus den Fenstern flackerten und umgeben war von einer funkelnden Aura voller Magie.

Als er dann letztendlich vor den Türen der großen Halle stand, aus der er deutlich die Stimmen der vielen Schüler hören konnte, die gerade zu Abend aßen, wusste er plötzlich nicht mehr ob er wirklich reingehen und unnötiges Aufsehen erregen sollte.

Doch er verwarf seine Zweifel sehr schnell wieder. Er hatte schließlich Voldemort besiegt, da durfte er sich so was ausnahmsweise schon mal leisten. Abgesehen davon wollte er eine gewisse Person mit diesem unerwarteten Besuch überraschen.

Professor Snape und er hatten während des Krieges und den vielen Kämpfen ihre Feindschaft begraben und verstanden sich inzwischen ausgesprochen gut.

Harry wusste nun durchaus die Arbeit und die vielen Opfer, die Severus erbracht hatte zu schätzen und bewunderte wie respektierte ihn sehr dafür. Im Gegenzug dazu hatte der Professor endlich eingesehen dass Harry kein kleiner Junge mehr war und kaum noch Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater hatte.

Ganz abgesehen davon, hatte das Ende des Krieges einen überaus positiven Einfluss auf Severus' Charakter gehabt.

Als ob all die Sorgen mit einem Mal von ihm abgefallen wären, erwischte man ihn nun des öfteren, wie ihm hie und da ein ehrliches Lächeln übers Gesicht huschte.

Er war nicht mehr so verbissen und stur, sondern ging sogar so weit in seiner Freizeit Muggel-Kleidung zu tragen!

Und Harry musste insgeheim zugeben, dass er einmal, als Snape eine seiner neuen Jeans und ein schwarzes, halb geöffnetes Hemd getragen hatte, beinahe zu sabbern angefangen hätte.

Was scheinbar offensichtlich an seinem Gesicht abzulesen gewesen war, denn Snape hatte sich danach köstlichst über ihn amüsiert.

Mit einem kleinen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes sprangen die Türen zur großen Halle auf, und es wurde augenblicklich still im Saal. Die Lehrer blickten verwundert von ihren Tellern auf, und die Schüler starrten ihn an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

„Harry, was für eine Überraschung dich zu sehen!" rief Professor Dumbledore erfreut aus, und blickte ihn mit seinem berühmen Funkeln in den Augen verschmitzt an.

Doch Harry's Aufmerksamkeit galt primär einer ganz anderen Person.

Dieser Jemand hatte bei seinem Eintreten überrascht aufgeschaut, und als er ihn schließlich erkannt hatte, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, die wohl „Musste dieser Auftritt jetzt sein? – Typisch Gryffindor!" sagen sollte. Doch Harry grinste nur.

„Ich freu mich auch, mal wieder hier zu sein und sie alle wieder zu sehen!" meinte Harry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als er seine ehemaligen Lehrer mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung begrüßte.

Ja, er war endlich wieder hier… Zuhause!

Langsam schritt er hinauf zum Lehrertisch, vorbei an den Bänken der Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins… und natürlich Gryffindors. Er seufzte.

Nur nicht sentimental werden Harry, dafür bist du noch nicht alt genug! mahnte er sich innerlich.

Dumbledore hatte inzwischen einen weiteren Stuhl herbeigezaubert, und so setzte sich Harry zwischen seinen ehemaligen Direktor und seinen Tränkelehrer.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape!" begrüßte er diesen, während er dankend ein Brötchen nahm, das ihm ein breit grinsender Direktor reichte.

„Sie können es wohl nicht lassen, was Potter! Immer der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, wie?" stichelte Snape, doch Harry kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Feindseligkeiten nicht ernst gemeint waren.

„Na, eine gewisse Art der Aufmerksamkeit vermisse ich allerdings noch, Professor. Ich hab es immer wieder versucht, aber hatte bisher keinen Erfolg. Was mache ich nur falsch Severus?" grinste Harry unschuldig und mimte einen verzweifelten Unterton.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon sie sprechen Potter! Aber an ihre sinnlosen Kommentare habe ich mich inzwischen ja schon gewöhnt. Und man gewöhnt sich ja bekanntlich an alles, nicht war?" fragte Snape scheinbar leicht angesäuert.

„Klar, ich hab mich an SIE ja schließlich auch gewöhnt, von daher…" antwortete Harry nonchalant, während sich Snape's Gesicht zu einem diabolischen Grinsen verzog.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" kündigte er gelassen an, während er nach seinem Weinglas griff, und Professor McGonagall verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft.

„Severus!" kreischte sie, was aber lediglich darin resultierte, dass Harry, wie auch der Rest des Tisches in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Verwundert über das unnatürliche Amüsement am Tisch der Lehrer, waren die Schüler plötzlich ungewohnt still, und versuchten die verschiedensten Gesprächsfetzen der Lehrer zu erhaschen.

„Keine Angst Minerva, Gryffindor bekommt seine Punkte schon wieder zurück..." versprach Snape, doch flüsterte ein „… irgendwann…" in Harry's Richtung.

„Severus Sebastian Snape…" wollte Gryffindor's Hauslehrerin schon mit einer Tirade ansetzen, als sich Harry zu Snape drehte und wie beiläufig fragte:

„Gäbe es da nicht eine Möglichkeit die verlorenen Punkte wieder zurück zu gewinnen, Professor?"

Snape allerdings zog nach altbekannter Manie eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste ihn mit einem frechen Glitzern in den Augen an, und Harry hatte plötzlich den unergründlichen Eindruck einen kleinen Spitzbuben vor sich zu haben, der gerade irgendetwas ausheckte.

„Potter, Potter… sie liefern sich hier meiner Willkür aus… interessant… sie wissen schon, dass sie gerade Gefahr laufen heute Nacht sehr wenig Schlaf zu bekommen?" antwortete ein höchstamüsierter Tränkemeister.

„Nichts lieber als das…" raunte Harry mit passendem Schlafzimmerblick, und erntete damit einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von McGonagall wie ein belustigtes Auflachen Snape's.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich die Nacht hier auf Hogwarts verbringe?" bat Harry nun plötzlich und blickte den Direktor eindringlich an.

„Aber natürlich mein Junge! Die Zimmer neben denen von Professor McGonagall sind frei. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, Professoren!" verabschiedete sich Harry, stand auf und blickte Snape erwartungsvoll grinsend an.

Der jedoch schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und stand auf um Harry aus der Halle zu folgen.

Die Schüler betrachteten das mit immer größer werdenden Augen.  
Ihr verhasster Tränkelehrer verließ, Unheil verkündend grinsend, zusammen mit Harry Potter die Große Halle… was hatte das wohl zu bedeuten?

Als die Beiden schließlich verschwunden waren, drehte sich Dumbledore zu McGonagall und meinte:

„Die Beiden haben eine sehr seltsame Art zu flirten, finden sie nicht?"

Und Professor McGonagall verschluckte sich abermals an ihrem Kürbissaft…

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es nur so kurz war… Reviews?

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und ein Gutes neues Jahr!

Robin


End file.
